The present invention relates to a current switch, and more particularly to a current switch with little fluctuation of the output level and permitting setting of the high level of the output as desired.
A current switch of the prior art, as will be described below in further detail, would consist of two differentially connected field effect transistors (FET's) and a diode or a resistor. Such a conventional current switch, however, involves the problem of unstable output voltage or of inability to provide a desired output voltage.